Maximum Ride  new experiments
by Comedygirl127
Summary: new creations have been going on at the school, and two young girls escape. will the white-coats catch them or max and the flock accept them and their panthera DNA? read and review!
1. Chapter 1

MAXIMUM RIDE:

NEW EXPIRIMENTS

DISCLAIMER: I (nor does Aivilo246, who helped me write this story), do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does! Ps. I will not write any more disclaimers from this chapter on.

This is Aivilo246's, and my, second story each, but our first shared one, so your reviews will inspire us greatly. I sincerely hope you love Maximum Ride by James Patterson as much as we do! Enjoy…

CHAPTER 1

Eldilin crouched grumpily in the back corner of her dog crate, acting much younger than the 13 year old she was, while her younger, 11 year old sister, Rachel, looked up at her, concerned. Rachel had always looked up to her big sister, but the school had changed a lot of things over the years. Eldilin's strong attitude had almost faded into nothing, and Rachel's hope of being _exactly_ like Eldilin, had vanished.

"Eldilin?" Rachel's soft voice cracked as she spoke. "Is it time? Can we go now?"

Eldilin stopped sulking to look into Rachel's eyes. "Yes," she said, suddenly determined once more. She shifted her weight, so she was prepared to spring. A White-Coat came to her crate, ready to take her to the testing room. He unlocked the door, and then was tackled by a half-morphed Eldilin at top speed.

Instantly White-Coats streamed in. Eldilin franticly worked at the lock on Rachel's crate. "Quick, Ray!" she yelled, yanking her out. "I told you it's time!" A warm feeling lit up inside her as Ray smiled wider than was thought possible.

The two girls ran as fast as they could through the corridors of the school. "Eli?" began Ray, but a small smile from her said 'yes', and Eli felt Ray's hand transform from silky-smooth skin to the course, rough paw of a leopard. She too began changing, but her morph was a tiger.

From that point on, all they could make out was the screaming of White-Coats who got in their way, and the cheering of the poor creations, stuck in their cages, the two girls unable to stop and help them. Eli new she would blow her top as soon as they found a quiet place to rest, of course they'd have to lose the White-Coats first.

It seemed like eternity before they finally managed to get away. (I'd tell you more on how they had gotten out, but if _they_ are unsure on how, then I guess I can't really tell _you_, can I?)

A couple of hours later, after attempting to get some rest, the two girls managed to find a street. They had absolutely _nothing_ better to do, so they decided to follow it. As they walked along, Eli spotted a tall, bright young man, perhaps at the age of 14 or something, walking out of a small corner store with some bread and milk.

"What's up, Eli?" asked Ray.

"N-nothing sweetie," answered Eli.

Ray looked in the general direction of the boy. She smiled at her sister. "No!" said Eli, reading Ray's mind before she could express it out loud. Too late.

"Eli and Mr. Hot, sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Shut up, Ray! He could hear you!" she hissed.

"Too late." The two girls spun around to see the teenager hovering over them. Eli quivered, not sure how he got over to them so fast. "I'm Iggy. What's your name?" he asked.

"Eldilin, and this is my sister Rachel." Eli noticed that he wasn't looking them over. In fact, his eyes weren't moving at all. "Umm? Are you alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, you're not exactly… How do I put it?"

"Right. I've heard this too many times to not realise what you mean. I'm blind."

Eli felt really bad. "Sorry," she apologised.

"Meh. You can't do much 'bout it," he said.

"So, do you live around here?" asked Rachel, getting onto a more important topic.

"Yeah. You?"

"Not exactly," said Ray.

"Are you on holidays here?"

"No, well… no."

Iggy was puzzled. "Then what?"

"Well…" Eli refused to let the truth slip that easy. Iggy sort of perked a bit.

"Are you one of us? Or a spy? Or something?" Eli and Ray weren't sure what he meant by that. "Follow me." Noticing them hesitate, he said, "You can trust me. I promise." For some reason that was enough for Eli, and she went with no hassle.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MAX POV

Well, Iggy returned with the bread and milk as instructed, but I never ordered 2 young girls!

"Iggy! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

"What? Oh, did you want 2 _boys_? My bad," he snickered, putting the milk in the refrigerator of our new safe house.

"No!"

"Oh, a boy and a girl?" he said, smiling.

"Iggy, SHUT THE HELL UP!" He put up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok," he muttered, still smiling. Nudge and Angel thundered down the stairs.

"What's going on down here?" asked Nudge, looking at the 2 girls.

"I wish I knew," I answered, wasting a glare at Iggy.

"Umm, should we go?" asked the younger of the girls.

"Yes."

"No." God, won't he just SHUT UP? He walked over to me and leant in close to my ear. "They're possibly like us," he whispered. "Can't you just give them a chance?"

"That's what we said about Dylan. NOW FANG'S GONE!" His face cringed a little. Probably because of my tone. I'm just guessing.

"This isn't like that. This time, if something _does_ happen, _they_ will go. Not us. And I will make it my duty to deal with them. You won't even know they're here. So to speak." His face was pleading.

_Come on, Max. You have to do this! For Iggy. And for me._ Angel always seems to know how to say it, for I always go along. _Ok, sweetie._

"Fine. They can stay." Iggy smiled again, and from the corner of my eye, I saw the 2 girls smile too. "But…" Everyone stopped. "They're gonna have to know who we are." I shrugged off my jacket and expanded my wings out to their full 14 feet of brown glory.

For some reason, their jaws didn't drop. I puzzled over this for 5 seconds before I noticed what was happening.

"Well if we're staying, you should know who _we _are!" said the oldest. "My name is Eldilin, but you can call me Eli." She gestured to the younger of the 2. "And this is my sister Rachel, but you can call her Ray. And we are human-panthera hybrids. Are you…?" She pointed out our wings. She had turned into a freaking tiger! And her sister was a leopard!

"Human-avian? Yes." I tried my best to keep from freaking out, but then again, they probably were too. "You from The School?"

"Yeah. I have the feeling we will fit in just fine." We smiled at each other, and that was it. They were now a part of the flock.

_So? what do you think of the story so far? PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ok, ok. You haven't met the next character, but he is a really bigpart of the story, especially towards the end.

SHADOW POV

It's been about 6 months since I left the school. I've managed to find a tree to sleep in. It's really tall, so I won't be easily seen. To get up, though, I have to morph to my leopard form.

Oh, yeah. I forgot the most important detail of all. I'm a human-panthera hybrid. (Human-panthera-pardus to be exact.)

I stretched out my legs and climbed down. 3 meters before I reached the ground, I morphed back to human and jumped. I can thank being ½ cat for not hurting myself.

I walked in a westerly direction, heading towards a quiet service station. When I got there, I used the last of my money for food. I stuffed it all in the bag I found in a dumpster.

The colouring was faded, the zip was broken and it stunk like hoarse manure, but it was still a good bag.

I was ½ way back to my hideaway, when I saw a group of Erasers talking, RIGHT BY MY TREE!

They were back! I slowly made my way down an alley. There was no way they were taking me back to the School! I heard grunts behind me, so I turned around.

CRAP! They must've seen me! I began running.

DOUBLE CRAP! I ran into a large fence. At the top I could see barbed wire. I could climb it, but I'd just get too scratched up.

The Erasers were really close now. One of them stepped forward. It was a girl. She looked familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on whom.

"Hello, Shadow. Remember me?" She said my name like it was a swear.

"Why should I?" I sneered back, trying not to freak out. She looked almost shocked, then began changing from Eraser to girl.

"Katey?" I croaked. "What happened to you?"

"You mean you don't know? You left me, Shadow. You left me and I paid the price."

"Oh, Katey! I'm so sorry!"

"Save your breath," she said, looking bored.

"There's still a chance! You can still be free!"

"No thanks. My mother, the Director, if you've forgotten, changed me when you left. She told me you'd never come back, but I didn't believe her. But she was right, you DIDN'T come, and because of that I was waiting. And you _left_ me waiting." I saw tears in her eyes.

"Katey," I began, but she cut me off in the worst way I could imagine.

"Get him." The Erasers leapt forward, and changed into a leopard as fast as I could.

But there were too many. ½ way between human and cat, I was knocked out cold.

So, what do you think of chapter 3? Surprised to hear that Shadow had dated the Directors daughter? Good, it means I'm doing my job. So to speak, since it's not even a job, just a hobby. I'll shut-up now. Please review, and enjoy the next chapter when it's up!


End file.
